


Femslash February 2019: Reimu Hakurei x Suika Ibuki

by Hardman5509



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardman5509/pseuds/Hardman5509
Summary: 28 prompts for 28 days of February all about Reimu and Suika!





	1. Opposites

The two could not be any more different from each other.

Reimu Hakurei is a shrine maiden dedicated to protecting her land of Gensokyo from yo-kai, at times by any means necessary. And Sukia Ibuki is a oni, a very powerful yo-kai.

And yet the two lived together. Not in peace the entire time; they would get into some furious fights at times which lead to some pretty large holes in the forest surrounding the shrine. But when it did get peaceful, the two would just...lay about. Just lazing around all day doing nothing but sitting on their keisters. It was the one thing of the few things they had in common.

“You wanna go out and drink?” Suika held up her sake gourd to wave it around. “There's a new bar.”

“Nah.” Reimu stuck up a hand and waved it at Suika. “Don't feel like moving.”

“Yeah, me too.” Suika yawned. 

The two spent their day just staring at the ceiling, saying something every so often. Maybe it was a insult, or maybe a complement. At times, they were at odds for what they wanted to do or what to say to the other. Sometimes the thing they wanted to say came out the wrong way. And some days they were at odds.

But Suika still remained at the shrine and Reimu continued to let her live there. The affair at the Hakurei Shrine continued on.


	2. Pink

Reimu wasn't too fond of the color pink, just not a color she wanted to wear or be around.

And yet being presented before her is a 'gift' from Suika that's all pink. Apparently, Suika did a series of errands for Yukari to get ahold of this garment from the Outside World. She worked with the devil and all she asked for is...underwear? Something called lingerie that had some weird kitty thing to it? Reimu really couldn't tell what the point of this thing is.

“To wear it?” Suika replied with a cheesy smile.

Reimu held up the lingerie to her eye-level. It looked like it would fit her...leading to the question as to how Suika knew Reimu's size. But regardless of the implications of that, a more important question did spring to mind. Namely, why on Gensokyo would she wear this?

“As a reward for being good?” Suika nervously chuckled, her cheeks getting flushed with color.

Reimu sighed. 

And within a few moments, Reimu returned dressed in the item, her cheeks pink. Suika's entire face turned a very particular color of red.


	3. Lost

She didn't look it most of the time, but Suika was very good about keeping secrets. Especially her own, even more so for what she feared. Being out of booze is one that most people could easily guess from a mere look, but there's one she hid incredibly well behind her usual demeanor of being a punch-happy drunk.

Reimu is mortal. Many of Gensokyo's inhabitants assumed otherwise given her ability to fight against deities and end up on top. But Suika, having lived at the shrine for so long, knew that Reimu is growing up at the normal rate for humans. No gray hairs or the usual pain of aging just yet, but Suika knows it is coming.

And Suika will look still the same when Reimu is old and gray. She doesn't age, period, and will outlive Reimu by several lifetimes...and well...

“Hey, Reimu?” Suika asked out loud, breaking the still silence of the afternoon. “You don't mind me staying around the shrine a little while longer, would you?”

“Why would you need my permission?” Reimu sighed. “Everyone else just comes in and does what they want anyway.”

“Well...” Suika emitted a nervous chuckle as she scratched the back of her head. “I don't wanna annoy 'ya. I can leave...”

“Nah.” Reimu waved a hand. “You keep things around here interesting. As long as you don't wreck the place up and help around here...you can stay.” She sighed. “You leaving here might be a big lost.”

Suika put on a nervous smile.


	4. Cafe

Their first date! Suika had heard about this place being opened up recently; it's like a bar, but with a more casual setting for couples. Sure, the selection of booze is nowhere close to a bar, but Reimu did seem interested in trying out some 'European' cuisine, whatever that is.

“Awful lot of bread.” Reimu commented as she looked at the menu. “And only one rice dish?”

“Be adventurous!” Suika cheered Reimu on while keeping her voice down. “I'm going to try this bistro sandwich thing, it has a ton of meat on it!”

“Can we afford this?” Reimu groaned as she looked over the prices, the first thing she does whenever she goes out. “This place is asking a whole lot for not much...”

“I can!” Suika giggled as she patted her pocket. “I've been saving money for this.”

“...where did you get money?”

“Doing oddjobs. Around town.”

“So...instead of using that money to keep the shrine from falling down, you wanted to take me...on a date.”

“Yes?”

“Well, then I'm getting seafood.” Reimu licked her lips, finally relaxing her shoulders. “Lobster, huh?”

“Don't forget the coffee, it's apparently a cafe tradition!”

“What the hell is coffee, and why does it sound like bad tea?”

“...well, shoot, there goes my joke...”


	5. Sharp

One of the problems of living with a oni is having to live with the oni's horn. Suika had two that stuck out a great length, and those suckers were sharp. This meant that sometimes Suika would end up tearing holes in the shrine's doors...or into Reimu's clothing. 

Reimu sighed as she looked at the hole poked into a pair of her bloomers. Right into the bum area. How did that even happen? She would ask Suika...but knowing her, the oni got drunk and wouldn't remember. 

“Oh, yeah, that night.” Suika whistled as she walked in and looked at the hole. “You got drunk and started stripping.” Suika mimicked the act of stripping and throwing your clothes around. “I walked in and bulls-eye.” She pointed back to the bloomers.

“I would not do such a thing!” Reimu squeaked out, clutching her underwear close to her chest. “And you have no proof...”

“While you were stripping, you were talking about how you used to steal the dumpling offers from the Jinzo statues and feeding them to a rabbit you named Udon because the color reminded you of your caretaker's noodles.”

“...how, what, what...”

“You were drunk-talking. But it looks like you were speaking the truth instead of just making up stuff...interesting...”

“Weren't you drunk as well?”

“Well, yeah. But I am observant you know. Comes with the territory.”


	6. The Moon

Something about viewing the moon made Suika nervous. Maybe it has to do with her constant fear of losing Reimu to the passage of time. Seeing the moon meant a day had passed. 

Reimu sighed as she walked right up to Suika, carrying a bottle of sake while also balancing two sake cups with a finger in each handle. “Full moon, huh?” She commented on as she sat down next to Suika and started to pour the sake out. “Good night for a drink.”

“Yeah!” Suika quickly chirped out. “Any night is a good night for a drink.”

“Hmph.” Reimu sighed as she swirled her drink, looking at the sake. “Tomorrow, I'm going out and probably going to be gone all day. A incident is brewing.”

“You going to be safe?” Suika asked, not even bothering to drink. 

“Relax, i's probably just going to be one of those small things.” Reimu waved a free hand around before downing the contents of her cup. “It still requires a full day to properly investigate and finish.” She laid her free hand on Suika's shoulder. “So, don't throw parties or anything that will wreck the shrine.” Reimu even leaned in to press a small kiss on Suika's cheek. “Take good care of the shrine until I get back okay?”

Suika couldn't help but worry. Something about this made her feel all anxious that things would go wrong. Full moons make her feel like that.


	7. Disaster

The news came to her quickly. Suika was drinking the day away, just hoping to wake up and find Reimu back at the shrine, complaining about the lack of faith from the humans and how the incident was a waste of time.

After Aya delivered the news about how Reimu fell out of the sky and landing somewhere in the mountain, Suika darted out of the shrine and blasted up into the sky.

It took only five minutes, but to her it felt like five years, to locate Reimu. The shrine maiden had crashed through several trees and cratered onto a cliffside. Suika called out: “REIMU!” as she landed right next to the downed shrine maiden. Suika looked all over Reimu's battered body; it looked like the normal rules of spellcards had been abandoned in favor of a good straight-up brawl, of which Reimu ended up on the losing end of.

Her breathing is shallow and pained. Suika started to panic. What should she do? Is it safe to pick her up and move her? Suika gulped as she nervously reached down and gently scooped up Reimu. No terrifying sounds coming from doing that. Reimu groaned, her head going limp.

“Don't worry, the Moriya Shrine isn't far.” Suika whispered as she leapt up and started to fly as gently yet as fast as she could. “Don't worry, I got you.”


	8. Silent

Sanae peered around a corner to look into the room that Reimu had been lying in for the last two days ever since she got delivered here. Suika had only left the room to go and do her business, and then she returned right back to Reimu's side immediately afterwards.

Reimu had been tended to the best that three goddess could manage. The wounds on her could be healed, but the internal damage would take time to heal, even with magic. Reimu had been stabilized, but she had been asleep for the past two days. And Suika remained by her the entire time, not saying anything unless asked.

“You really love her, huh?” Sanae asked in a hushed whisper as she approached behind Suika to deliver a tray of dango. Suika jumped from the surprise, but remained quiet and turned away to hide a growing blush. “Ah, don't hide it.” Sanae giggled as she bumped Suika in the shoulder. “I can see it.”

Suika left out a small huff, still not looking at Sanae. “Alright.” Sanae held up her hands as she stood up. “You want to be alone, I will leave you alone.” She walked away from the room. 

Mentioning 'love' kinda set up Suika in a weird fashion. She did love Reimu...but she's a shrine maiden. A shrine maiden can't really love a oni, let alone come out and admit it out loud. Even if she really did love her, Reimu would just remain silent about it. And Suika would have to do the same really. It might be better this way.


	9. Lavender

Reimu's recovery thankfully was quick. She walked funny for a long while though. But there were no lingering aftereffects of having the snot beaten out of her, outside of a few moments where the pain got to her. Suika had heard Reimu curse out loud before, but never as much before. 

Suika decided to get something for Reimu. You know, as a way to welcome her back to the shrine following a successful recovery. She did mull over what exactly she should get; something that had some degree of meaning to Reimu.

“Flowers?” Reimu asked, all curious as she took the bouquet.

“Yeah, I figured it would help make the place look more colorful and add in a fresh aroma.” Suika told. “The lady told me that the color is significant of royalty.”

“Suika, I'm a shrine maiden, not a princess.” Reimu sniffed the flowers. She did like the scent. 

“Well, that's what I recall.” Suika told as she sat down. “I was kinda distracted by the multiple smells in the place. I think she meant that lavender flowers are for like mature women.” Suika shrugged. “We could always go ahead and assign our own meanings to it if you want.”

“Hmm.” Reimu lowly grunted. “Thank you Suika.”

Reimu would never admit it out loud, but she really did love the notion. She already felt embarrassed, and it's getting harder to hide a blush.


	10. Waiting

It only took a week for Reimu to fully get back up to speed. Suika was there the entire time, making sure that Reimu never pushed herself too hard. 

This rather selfless act from the oni got Reimu thinking. What's Suika up to? Normally she would just be doing her own thing; drinking and lazing around the shrine. And yet she's acting like a nurse. A very patient one at that as well.

“You don't have to wait on me.” Reimu sighed as she got down to sit next to Suika. “But thanks for that.”

“No problem.” Suika giggled. “I figured you would recover faster if you had some help.” Suika then looked away with a small sigh. Reimu noticed this and nudged Suika. “Oh, it's nothing to worry about.” Suika shrugged. 

“Well, if you're going to treat me...” Reimu put on a rather cocky smile. “Then I want to know something.” Suika looked a bit sheepish. “Is there something you want from me?”

“Well...it's a question really. One that you don't need to answer right away, I can wait.”

“Hmm. What is the question?”

“...would you marry me?”


	11. Rest Day

It was looking to be another lazy day for the two at the shrine. Ain't much going on. Reimu didn't need to do any of her usual shrine maiden chores and Suika...is still Suika. She had only taken on a few jobs just to pay for the date to the cafe; a fact that Reimu didn't like too much when she learnt about it.

In fact, both Suika and Reimu weren't on speaking terms, or rather Reimu wasn't speaking to Suika. Suika's question a few days before did put Reimu into a weird funk. 

“Would you marry me?”

Such a on-the-nose question to ask. A shrine maiden and a oni, marrying? Impossible, and even it wasn't, geez, the problems that would come from doing just that. Humans would go nuts on her and the youkai would just takeover the shrine. Yukari would have a field day with her! Honestly, there's more bad coming out of this than good.

She shouldn't need to think this much today. It's a quiet and easy day. She could think about this tomorrow. Maybe she will have a answer for Suika by then.

...even though she's leaning towards 'yes'...


	12. Balloons

Some sort of carnival had come to town, and Reimu had some money saved up for the two of them at the shrine to go out and have some fun. Reimu treated it as just as a simple going out while Suika treated it as a date. 

“Not everything we do is a date.” Reimu shook her head as Suika ran forward to a shooting gallery.

“Hey, I'll win you this teddy bear.” Suika pointed to a teddy-bear hanging from the rack before flipping a coin at the vendor to get a shot. Reimu let out a sigh as Suika plopped herself down onto a stool, grabbed ahold of the gun and started unleashing bullets. Reimu closed her eyes and counted to 5, expecting to open her eyes and find Suika begging.

Only to have the smiling face of a miko teddy bear staring back.

“First try!” Suika declared. 

“Huh.” Reimu took the gift before leaning down to press a kiss onto Suika's forehead. “Thanks.”

Suika let out this tiny cheer of celebration before running off to do some more games. Reimu looked at her prize for few seconds before following right behind Suika. Some rustling wind got her to look up at some balloons flying off into space being carried by the wind. Kinda weird that people are just letting them just fly off without someone flying up to retrieve them. After all, basically everyone could fly in Gensokyo.

Maybe they didn't care for those things? It's some cheap material and a bunch of hot air, as Reimu recalled from some time ago. Looking ahead, Reimu spotted Suika taking on a game that required to whack a bunch of youkai in a box as they popped up. Kinda ironic, but then again people seemed to think that Suika is just a costume.

Reimu had often thought of Suika being full of hot air. Maybe it's time she reconsidered.


	13. The Sun

Not a cloud in sight, bright blue sky and the heat is just fine. It's the perfect time of the year: spring.

“Look!” Suika pointed over to a nearby tree. “The flowers!”

“Always a welcome sight to see.” Reimu sighed as she walked outside of the shrine to join Suika. 

“Hey, what do you think about setting up a garden?” Suika pointed over to a side area of the shrine; a plain grassy area. “We could grow like fruit or veggies. Might be a good way to save some money...”

“Well, I'm too busy to take care of a garden, so that means you're still sticking around?” 

“Well, if I'm going to stick around, I might as well be helpful around here. I might even take up a job or two...you know, just in case things go south.”

“Suika...” Reimu sighed as she leaned down to kiss Suika on the cheek. “...thank you. But...” She pulled back while wagging her finger. “...I think I have a way to make you happy.”

“How?”

“By saying yes. Yes, I will.”


	14. White

As expected, the guests were mostly youkai who were 'friends' with Reimu. The only human guests were Marisa (Who was so close to becoming a youkai herself) and Sanae (A goddess actually). Yukari had taken some precautions to make sure that any human that heard about the shrine maiden marrying the oni wouldn't cause a ruckus, but Reimu did feel a bit lonely.

She looked down at her outfit. Really, it's just a white version of a miko's uniform; just minus all of the fun-things she added on to her own dress. Still, it felt nice on her body, with a gentle breeze complementing the rather chill atmosphere of this wedding.

Yukari officiated the wedding...as well handling catering, decorations, invites...basically everything. The little peeping tom overheard everything and plastered her name over everything just to remind people. What, did she wanted to get into the wedding business or something?

But still...Suika is here, and looking quite dapper in her contrasting black kimono. Reimu couldn't believe it...she's getting married. To someone who she originally saw as a annoyance first. One wonders where exactly this will go, but Reimu right now is seeing a bright future...


	15. Umbrellas

Well, so much for the last chapter. Their honeymoon over to a small peaceful forest lead the two to be trapped in their cabin with a rainstorm.

At the very least, the forest is peaceful.

“I'm back!” Reimu breathed out as she roared back into the cabin, dropping her umbrella on the floor and placing the bag of groceries onto the table. “That was the worst!” She sighed as she dug out a bushel of apples. “But I think this will be enough to get us through the week...”

“Whew, you're drenched.” Suika got up and walked over to Reimu. “Guess the umbrella didn't work...”

“It has leaks.” Reimu growled. “And it's going to impossible to dry off these clothes in this weather...and the only other clothes we have are our wedding outfits...”

“...we could go naked...”

“Really?”

“Hey, we're alone...and a recently-married couple...”

The fact that Reimu agreed to that was one thing. The other thing is that this lead to something...wonderful. And after that, Suika fell asleep on top of Reimu...a bit heavy, but it did keep Reimu warm through the cold night...


	16. Blue

Suika did notice that Reimu did look a bit..weird. It had been quiet for the past few months since their marriage and Reimu had been acting off. She wasn't as active as she used to be, and she had been eating kinda weird...

“What's up Reimu?” Suika grabbed Reimu and took her with her as they down a shrine hallway. “You've been looking a bit down lately. Kinda like a fish out of water.”

“Yeah, I've been thinking about that too.” Reimu sighed as she laid a hand around Suika's shoulder. “It's something I have asked around about, and I think I have a good idea. I'm going to talk about it with Eirin...but I think I'm pretty certain.”

“Oh?” Suika pursed her lips. “Certain about what?”

Reimu's face turned a blue color as she blanched, Suika holding her up. “Well...” Reimu cleared her throat. “I think I got pregnant.”


	17. Damned

Eirin confirmed it. And soon all of Gensokyo knew about it. 

Reimu looked down at the evidence; her enlarged belly full of growing life. A lot of her friends wanted to see it or try to listen to the baby...while a lot of humans wanted to stamp it out. A youkai about to be born in the belly of a shrine maiden? It is the end of the world! Yukari had to once again run interference to make sure that no harm came to Reimu.

But Reimu did wonder if she made a horrible decision. All of her training meant nothing now that she had laid with a youkai and is now about sire a new one. She might even be kicked out of the shrine! She would be forced to live in some backwoods area for the rest of her life...or worse, remain on the run.

Suika had done her best to comfort Reimu: waiting on her hand-on-hand, doing chores and errands...Suika had made sure that if Reimu ever felt down, it wouldn't last long.

If Reimu is indeed damned, than she at least will die happy.


	18. Safe

Reisen had seen a-many of nervous fathers and family members waiting for the delivery of the baby. Some looked clam, others were frantically doing something to pass time, others were questioning her endlessly...

...but Suika had it the worst Reisen had ever seen. She's just downing as much sake as her gourd could carry; which is infinite. This is the most drunk Suika had ever been. Glowing red nose, glowing red face, actually, her entire body had turned a distinct red. Suika had started to vibrate, somehow managing to keep on downing shots.

Thankfully, Eirin came out and gave the good news. In a flash, Suika sobered out (Must be a oni thing) and dashed past Eirin into the room she had come out of. Reisen followed behind to see the child, curious.

Suika had picked up her daughter and started to cuddle her. Reisen could make out small horns growing out of the little girl's head. Both Reimu and Suika were quite estastic and quite worried about the future.

Good thing too; Reisen knew first-hand how dangerous mixed couples breeding could be. Looks like that kid is healthy.


	19. Vanilla

Jinja was a picky eater; surprisingly unlike her parents. Learning what exactly she liked was a hair-pulling experience...which fit well with the other hair-pulling experience of raising a kid. 

“You don't like chocolate?” Reimu let out a loud groan as she pulled the ice-cream bar away. Jinja huffed and puffed out her cheeks. Reimu threw up her arms up into the air. “I swear, she's intentionally messing with us...”

“Maybe she wants something more sweet?” Suika shrugged as she approached Jinja while holding out her gourd. Reimu gasped and snatched it away.

“You can't feed a child sake...”

As Reimu started speaking, she got interrupted by someone loudly slurping. She turned around to see Jinja drinking some sake dripping out of the gourd. She really liked it! Reimu turned back to a grinning Suika. “If she doesn't like chocolate, then she must like vanilla.” Suika shook a bottle. 

Reimu kept a mental note as to not let Suika around their child for too long without supervision.


	20. Hate

Something had seemingly jumped up Reimu's butt in the past few days. Reimu seemed to be angry 24/7. Suika had noticed it pretty quickly and kept Jinja away from the destructive shrine-maiden.

Once Reimu had calmed down and sat down just to fume some more, Suika carefully approached Reimu and sat down next to her. “What's wrong?” Suika asked, nudging up against Reimu's shoulder. Reimu shot Suika the nastiest look that Suika had ever seen in her centuries-long life.

But Reimu eased up and let out a dejected sigh. “Look, it's not your fault...” Reimu shook her head. “I've just been feeling angry a lot more lately; and I don't know why...”

“What are you angry about?”

“You, Jinja.” Reimu immediately admitted. “And I don't know why...I really don't! I just...just...”

“Hate us?”

“...I'll go and see Eirin. Maybe there's something wrong with me.”

“I'll watch Jinja. Love you.”

“Yeah, love you.”


	21. Wings

The biggest problem of raising a child of two powerful individuals in Gensokyo? Keeping the kid grounded.

“Whoa there!" Suika yelped as she leapt up to go and catch a giggling Jinja from floating up. “Reimu, do you have an anchor nearby?”

“I wish.” Reimu sniffed as she flew up to help Suika. “And I doubt that Murasa will loan us hers.”

“Looks like little missy is going to be a housepet!” Suika giggled as she shook Jinja a few times. “She is like a cat...” Reimu even giggled. “Sounds like the medication is working wonders!”

“Yeah.” Reimu breathed out. “I do feel tired more often...but it's a good kind of tired.”

“Hey...” Suika cooed, putting on a rather telling expression. “You know, we could put Jinja down and...”

“Oh no.” Reimu shook her head. “We don't need two brats flying around.”

“Ah.”


End file.
